


The Unfortunate Slytherin?

by Zombie_ReiKitti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, And everyone else - Freeform, Gen, Modern Girl in Harry Potter, Prankster Slytherin, Screw everyone, Take It To New Heights, does the slytherin common room even make sense, really just an introduction prompt, someone please adopt this, tangents galore, time to mess with dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_ReiKitti/pseuds/Zombie_ReiKitti
Summary: A woman from this universe is transported into the universe of Harry Potter and promptly decides to have as much fun as she possibly can while throwing everyone around her for a loop. If she's going to be seen as loony anyway, then what's the harm in having as much fun as she can? If people are going to assume she's like all the other Slytherins, then she's going to do her best in proving them all wrong- one prank at a time. Did we mention the woman was physically de-aged while keeping her adult mind? It only makes sense for her to enjoy this second chance at childhood to its fullest.





	The Unfortunate Slytherin?

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So this was an idea I had a while ago, and it was supposed to be another crack!fic but I've seem to have lost any and all inspiration for this story. So instead, think of this as a prompt to start other fics. It can even be known as the Prankster!Slytherin prompt... maybe...

The Sorting Hat was quiet from atop my head. It was unnerving the others in the Great Hall with how quiet it was being. But for me, inside my head, it wasn't quite so quiet. As it was, both the Sorting Hat and myself were happily enjoying one of my many daydreams featuring some type of war or another. Awhile later and after a check on the crowd, I decided to speed up the Hat's decision. _It looked like people were getting bored. Or restless. Or anxious._ Dumbledore was staring quite intensively at us (or at the Hat) looking quite like he was trying to figure out if things were going according to plan.

_Well... Where to put me?_ I asked, throwing the thought in what I assumed was the Hat's direction. The Hat just hmmm'ed in response. Now knowing that I had sent the thought in the correct direction, I continued with another thought, _I know I can be impulsive at times, and brave and courageous at other times so Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. Of course I do enjoy learning new knowledge and stuff so Ravenclaw wouldn't be awful either. And Hufflepuffs are loyal and I'm loyal to those who are worthy of it._

_These are true. But still wholly unhelpful in where to place you,_ was the Hat's answering thought. I was curious as to why the Hat wasn't mumbling any of these thoughts aloud. I was beginning to think the Hat enjoyed making its audience uncomfortable with the long stretch of silence. Or the Hat was keeping these thoughts to itself in order to keep another party clueless to which House the Hat was leaning towards. Maybe Dumbledore had something to do with it?

I took a chance and asked,  _Made even more difficult with Dumbledore wanting you to sort me into a Light House so as to recruit me to the cause?_ A small smile tugged at my lips at the unintended pun. However, I had the distinct feeling the Hat was glaring at me for that question. Or the glare was in response to the awful pun. I felt slightly bad for the poor fool in the audience who thought the Hat was glaring at _them_ rather than the Hat's glare directed at me. How a Hat can glare at the person when said Hat sat atop of said person's head was unclear to me.

_Your tangents are amusing, young one._ And the Hat was amused while still glaring at me. Good to know I had the super power to get that reaction from the Hat.

_You could always make the decision easy and just do what he wants,_ I thought to the Hat, bringing us back to the original conversation.

_You could be great, you know,_ was the Hat's reply.

_I could... But that takes effort and I just can't seem to bring myself to find ways where it would benefit me,_ was my reply.

_If only Dumbledore knew what was in here,_ it hummed in amusement. My smile widened. Yes, if only he _knew_ how utterly pointless his ministrations were when it came to me. It felt like the Hat was smiling as well. _Seems like it has made its decision, finally,_ I thought to myself.

"Slytherin!" The Hat shouted out to the Great Hall. _Not like it was actually a hard choice. Damn hat probably had it decided pretty quick and was just humoring me and my tangents,_ I kept my thoughts to myself this time.

_Thank you,_ I thought to the Hat. It just gave me a small smirk in reply and I turned to slink off towards the Slytherin table.

The applause wasn't as deafening as I thought it would be. But then again, I was nobody really. No real need to be over the top excited to have me join their ranks. Not unless I was someone worthwhile, say like, Harry Potter. He probably did get over the top excited applause at his sorting. _Stupid tangents getting away from me. Again._ There were many seats available, especially near the first years, but I didn't want to listen to their mundane drivel. No, I wanted information on who ruled, who followed, and who was conquerable.  _So much for not finding the effort to follow my own agenda._ There were a few available seats near the third years, and after deciding on one of them, I headed over to sit down. However, a pale hand shot out and prevented me from sitting. I stared at the hand for a moment then slowly brought my eyes upward to stare into pale grey eyes. The boy in front of me was taller than me, not like that was hard, had pale blond hair, pale skin, and an almost aristocratic face. Overall, he was pale and would be from thence forth be known as Pale Face in my head. His hand went from preventing me from sitting down to what looked like wanting a handshake. _Odd boy._

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said with emphasis on Malfoy. The smile he sent me was of a charming disposition.  _Am I supposed to be impressed?_

"Pleasure. Reina Raza, as I'm sure you already know," I politely said with a polite smile. My hand shook his, and his charming smile gained a pleased upwards tilt. The other students around us relaxed in their postures and my smile widened just a bit to become more friendly. _I guess Pale Face is the 'prince' of this House. He's so easily pleased. I wonder if he'll be just as easily conquered? Just what can I do to make this enjoyable?_ My smile never once betrayed my thoughts. I almost felt bad for these morons, after all, they didn't actually think my smile was for real, did they?

 

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, the Slytherin common room was rectangular with a split floor plan. The main floor had coffee tables, couches, and chairs. Presumably this was for socializing. The second floor was more like a balcony than an actual second floor. The center of it was open to the ground floor so that it gave the ground floor a vaulted ceiling. Tables, desks, and chairs were located on the second floor. The walls were actually shelves full of books, items, and other little knick-knacks. I assumed everything was related to the Dark Arts in some form or another. Also contrary to popular belief, it was not cold in the common room. Instead it had a lovely warmth throughout it as if there were fireplaces every few steps. On the other side of the common room were the stairs leading to the second floor. The stairs were a bit on the plain side but they were made of marble.  At least they looked elegant.

Following after the Prefect, I was shown to where the girls' wing of dorms was. There were many hallways with many doors, which I assumed led to the different dorm rooms. The Prefect called out some names, mine included, and promptly told us that this specific door would lead us to our new dorms. Slightly confused at the wording of that, I opened the door. Instead of greeting a few beds, I was introduced to a small lounge area with four separate doors leading off it. Looking at my new dorm mates, I led us into the suite. There was the lounge area with the four doors, but there was also a short hallway to the right of the front door that led to a vanity and a bathroom. To the left of the front door was a small area with a desk, a chair, and a lamp. I assumed that was a study area in case a person wanted a bit more seclusion than the balcony.

Opening one of the doors off the lounge area, I found a bedroom within. A nice private bedroom. The color theme was of course silver and green with black accents- fitting for Slytherin. The room itself wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It had enough room to fit a twin sized bed, a dresser, a desk (more secluded studying?), a chest, a trunk, and a wardrobe. Plus a closet. So maybe it was actually huge, I had been trying to be modest about it. The different areas for clothes alone was a bit ridiculous in my opinion, but maybe the other girls had more clothes than I did. I had seven pairs of the uniform, a month's worth of underwear, and maybe five muggle outfits. The seamstress I visited to get my uniform said I needed some fancy wear so I also had a nice evening gown. Three pairs of shoes; a pair of loafers to go with the uniform, a pair of heels for the evening gown, and a pair of Converse for the muggle clothes. The only accessories I had were the rings I wore on my middle fingers - one a celtic knot and the other a garnet set in silver. I had been wearing them when I was transported to this universe and they're roughly the only things I had to remind me of my home. I found all of my clothing items already sorted in the closet with my muggle clothing in the chest. My shoes were sitting on a shelf in the closet as well. I blinked at it. _Magic? Oh wait, no, the House Elves probably sorted things out. At least it's organized in a logical sense._ Deciding that I had no reason to stay cooped up in my room any longer, I turned and left the dorm suite.

Walking out into the common room, the strange sight of watching Pale Face and a few others order a House Elf around greeted me. With confusion settling upon my face, I walked up to the group.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Telling the elf how to do the laundry correctly," Pale Face snobbishly replied. I looked down at the House Elf. Despite being a free elf, it was still dressed in a dingy pillowcase. _G_ _ross._

"Are you... a boy House Elf?" I asked, bending down to be eye level with the elf. It blinked at me and nodded. I sighed and wondered if it was standard to have the opposite gender take care of the girls' laundry. "Are there any girl House Elves?" I asked the Elf. It again blinked at me and once again nodded, although it looked confused as to why I was asking. If I had looked up at the group around us, I would have noticed that the Elf wasn't the only one confused. Instead, I looked around the common room to see if any girl House Elves were around. There was only one other House Elf that I could see. Deciding it was worth a try, I stood up, walked over to the other Elf, and simply asked, "Are you a girl House Elf?"

This House Elf squeaked, stumbled when trying to turn to face me, fell, and just stared at me from its place on the floor.

"Well?"

It nodded vigorously. I smiled. "Good," I said. "I don't want a boy doing my laundry. From hence thee forth, you, Miss House Elf, shall be the one to do my laundry." I declared with the dramatic pose of one hand pushing my hair away from my face and the other hand pointing at the House Elf. (A/N: Think of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club.) Anyone and everyone who was in the common room at that moment stopped whatever they had been doing and were now openly staring. _It wasn't that awful of a dramatic scene, was it? Or maybe I was laying it on too thick?_

"Why would you want _Winky_ to do your laundry?" Pale Face gasped out. I looked at him, confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she's absolute rubbish at doing anything correctly!" Pale Face nearly cried. I blinked at him once, twice, and once more. I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it, and then shrugged.

"She's a _girl_. Besides it wouldn't be right to have a _boy_ do a girl's laundry." I lazily explained. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Well, almost everyone. The girl House Elf, Winky, was staring at me with stars in her eyes.

"I will do my bestest to follow your every direction, mistress!" Winky gushed. I smiled kindly at her and nodded my thanks.

"In that case, show me the way to the best hide-away in the castle!" I demanded, again using the dramatic pose from before. Instead of taking offense, Winky beamed up at me and nodded her head all cutesy-like. Her ears flopped about when she nodded. _Truly adorable._ Winky stumbled in standing up in her haste, but once she was standing, she quickly grabbed my hand and whisked me away.

 

* * *

 

Who knew House Elves could be as swift as a rushing river? Certainly not me, that was for sure. When I finally felt solid ground underneath my feet once more, I opened my eyes ( _When had I shut them?_ I wondered.) and saw a painting of a giant pear in front of me. Before I could utter a sound, I watched Winky tickle the pear and then watched as the painting flung forward as if it were a door opening. Winky led me inside the newly revealed doorway.

"Ta da!" Winky beamed.

"Are these.... the kitchens?" I wondered aloud, still in shock a painting could be a door.

"Yep! It's the bestest hide-away in all the castle! Just like you asked," Winky was positively radiating delight by this point. I turned to face her.

"Can I... come here...?" I asked her.

"Of course! Anytime you need to get away from those nasty Slytherins, you can come here!" She really was adorable. I beamed at her in response. _I'll probably need a place to hide out in after awhile of being around such prejudice favoring blood purities and whatever else bullshit people have._

The other House Elves in the kitchens welcomed me warmly as long as I agreed to stay out of their way to which I had agreed. I found a corner in which I could sit and just mind myself. I ended up watching the House Elves work for most of that night before slowly drifting off into lala land with dreams of all the things I could do with magic at my fingertips.


End file.
